


Edge of the Sea

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Uinen and her partner, and a new beginning.
Relationships: Tar-Míriel/Uinen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Edge of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uinen and Miriel are partners.

Uinen watched them for as long as she could remember. A father and a daughter amidst the disaster. Tar-Palantir was old and wizened, and yet he still looked west, hoping for a miracle, a miracle which would never come. Back then, her partner had been happy. But that happiness wasn't to last. Uinen watched it all along, and the sea churned as her emotions fluctuated between compassion and anger. 

And love.

"Uinen?" a voice jerked her out of reminiscing

And then she was back on their island. This time, there were no obstacles to bypass.

"Are you all right?" Miriel whispered with obvious concern

Uinen almost laughed.

"Am I all right?" she repeated "Are you all right? You're the one who had to watch as your fool of a husband stole your birthright and destroyed everything you held dear."

"You seem out of it." Miriel smiled softly

And it was back. The light in Miriel's eyes which made Uinen fall in love with her in the first place. After all, this wasn't the first time a Maia fell in love with an Incarnate, she mused as she recalled Thingol and Melian with fondness. It was for Miriel that she adopted this form, after she rescued her from certain death under the enormous wave. It was a form of a silver-haired woman in a long and flowing dress, and with grey eyes resembling Miriel's own.

"You're beautiful." Miriel repeated the words she told Uinen long ago

When they first became partners.

"So are you." Uinen meant it

Miriel was beautiful, both inside and outside. She had that quiet strength, and Uinen knew she'd do anything for her.

And now she was Queen at last, even though Numenor was gone. The crown suited her well. For as Uinen's partner, she was Queen of the Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship.


End file.
